Light in the Darkness
by Banjir TomatCeri 2018
Summary: [Hadiah untuk Rossela art atas Tanabata night sebagai juara 1 kategori Best SasuSaku Fanart Banjir TomatCeri 2018] [Ditulis oleh Cinerraria]


Fanfiksi ini ditulis oleh Cinerraria.

* * *

Light in the Darkness

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto.** Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat sebagai hadiah untuk Rossela_art, pemenang fanart BTC 2018 (Tanabata Night)**

 **.**

 **canon - fluff - romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

Bayangan masa lalu itu memburunya bagai hantu.

Sasuke seperti ditarik oleh selimut kegelapan. Pekat. Tak terlihat apa-apa. Gelap. Tiada cahaya.

Dia mencari seberkas cahaya yang barangkali menyala, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar gemuruh air terjun jatuh di hadapannya.

Itu mulut gua.

Sasuke tersadar tangannya dalam keadaan terikat. Ini berarti kembali ke masa itu, saat dirinya terperangkap dalam sunyi yang bersekutu dengan dinding gua.

Takut? Tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah takut.

Balas dendam, lari ke luar desa, dan berguru pada Legenda Sannin paling diburu sedunia. Lebih penting mata pedang yang jatuh di leher Itachi, dibanding menuruti gadis _lemah_ yang menawarkan perkara serapuh cinta.

Sasuke tidak percaya omong kosong. 'Teman' dan 'keluarga' adalah dua frasa yang patut diinjak dan disingkirkan.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah perangkap gelap yang mengungkung matanya, seperti halusinasi, Sasuke melihat seberkas sinar merah muda. Perlahan, sebelum siluet itu memudar, Sasuke sempat mengenalinya sebagai bayangan Sakura.

Wanita itu muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa? Ada sosok lain yang mengiringinya berdiri.

Sasuke terkejut lantaran memahami siluet warna biru itu sebagai dirinya sendiri.

Indera keenam? Penampakan masa depan?

Sasuke dihantam kebingungan.

.

 **o0o**

.

"...- _kun!_ Sasuke- _kun!"_

Suara itu bergema dari dalam kegelapan.

Sasuke mencari sumber suara. Semakin dekat. Suara itu melembut. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Pasti ada di sekitar sini, pikirnya. Dia ingin melompat tetapi kegelapan membelit sekujur tubuhnya kuat-kuat.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Sasuke nyaris terlonjak.

Pria itu terjaga dengan sekali hentakan. Matanya membola. Sasuke merasakan kegelapan memudar. Dia tersadar oleh warna kayu langit-langit kamar yang menyapa mata.

"Sakura?" desis Sasuke. Dia menggigil.

Peluh membanjiri keningnya. Sasuke tak sadar tangannya lekas menyambar tangan Sakura dan mencengkeramnya erat.

"Maaf, aku membangunkan tidurmu."

Wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan. Dia lega saat merasakan cengkeraman tangan itu melemah.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Sakura. "Tidurmu tidak nyenyak. Dari tadi wajahmu tampak kesakitan." Dia mengabarkan seperti apa yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan. Kamar berdinding kayu. Lampu tidur menyala di atas nakas. Langit berbintang mengintip dari jendela kaca.

Debaran jantungnya berangsur tenang. Sasuke menghalau ketakutannya. Dia sedang tidur di atas kasur empuk bersama Sakura, bukan terikat di dalam gua.

Sakura menutup buku di pangkuan. Dia tak ingin melepas genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Masa lalu seperti hantu," bisiknya, tak sanggup menutupi gelisah.

Sakura tersenyum memahami maksud Sasuke saat lelaki itu menepuk kasur lebar di sisinya. Dia meletakkan buku di atas nakas dan berbaring dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Hanya jika kau beranggapan hantu itu nyata, Sasuke- _kun,_ " kata Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangan, menata kepala Sasuke agak terangkat di atas bantal. Dia memijat kening lelaki itu. Wajah mereka berdekatan, dengan dahi nyaris saling menempel. Sakura menyukai hangat napas Sasuke yang menggelitik kulit wajahya.

Ini kamar penginapan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk singgah di desa kecil ini setelah tiga hari berjalan meninggalkan Konoha.

Sakura teringat perpisahan mereka di gerbang desa kemarin lusa. Naruto tampak bodoh dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Si kuning itu mengucap kalimat perpisahan secara berlebihan. Dia sedih tidak akan melihat Sakura dalam jangka waktu yang lama, katanya. Lalu Sakura dibuat tertawa oleh ancaman main-main Naruto pada Sasuke, bahwa bila mantan _nuke-nin_ itu menyakiti Sakura lagi, maka tidak ada maaf baginya.

Sakura yakin kecemasan Naruto tidak akan terjadi. Dia sudah memutuskan, mulai saat ini, dirinya adalah penuntun bagi Sasuke, lebih dari sekadar teman seperjalanan.

Ya. Inilah masa datangnya bahagia. Impian tentang perjalanan, di mana Sakura melihat kedua langkah yang bersisian meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang jalan di belakang mereka.

"Memangnya kau tidak percaya? Kalau _hantu_ itu nyata?"

Sasuke menikmati pijatan di keningnya. Inikah yang disebut realisasi mimpi? Jauh melebihi batas imaji, saat dia pernah berpikiran dangkal, menolak uluran tangan wanitanya?

"Percaya, Sasuke- _kun._ Tapi tergantung caramu memandang _hantu_ itu. Kalau aku sih tidak takut pada _hantu─_ masa lalu."

Sakura menangkap kadar penyesalan Sasuke, seperti yang sering ditunjukkan─termasuk pada malam ini. Sebanyak apapun dia berusaha mengungkap bahwa dirinya telah memaafkan, namun beban masa lalu itu terlalu berat.

Sasuke sering dihantui mimpi buruk. Lelaki itu (sebetulnya) ketakutan.

"Cukup sebagai pengingat bahwa dia pernah menemani kita di kala sepi, saat kita tersesat di hutan rimba masa lalu," ujar Sakura melanjutkan.

Dia mencoba memberi penghiburan.

Sanggupkah Sakura menghapus jejak lara lelaki itu?

Sebuah usaha membutuhkan tahapan yang panjang. Maka untuk itulah─Sakura sadar, dirinya ada di sini.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar jawaban Sakura. Inilah mengapa dia memilih Sakura─sebagai satu-satunya.

Wanita ini punya kekuatan yang sanggup menyingkirkan resah dari dalam relung jiwa. Sakura telah membuktikan, dengan ketabahannya, dia pantas menyandang gelar Uchiha di nama belakangnya.

Sasuke terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Lebih mudah jika hanya berucap. Kenyataannya, dia masih saja dihantui masa lalu. Juga rasa bersalahnya terhadap Sakura. Bagaimana dia pernah berusaha membunuh wanita itu. Tetapi, apabila masa lalu ada karena ulah tangan kita sendiri, kenapa tidak mencoba berdamai saja?

"Buku apa itu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian. Dia menunjuk nakas dengan lirikan mata.

Sakura merasa kalimatnya berhasil. Kalau Sasuke mulai tertarik pada perkara di luar topik. Mungkin, Sasuke sudah terbebas dari beban pikirannya.

Sakura menatap buku tadi melewati bahu. Dia teringat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Besok adalah 7 Juli. Festival Tanabata. Penduduk desa ini akan merayakannya di alun-alun. Ikut ya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura meminta persetujuan.

"Kita menginap untuk semalam lagi?"

"Yah. Seperti itulah."

Sasuke menatapnya intens, seperti hendak mencari kesungguhan.

Sakura membalas dengan tatapan memohon. Sejurus kemudian dia tersipu. Itu adalah jenis tatapan yang hanya Sasuke perlihatkan padanya.

Tatapan yang semenjak bertahun lalu, telah menyita semesta Sakura.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan membelai pipinya. Kehangatan merambat di antara mereka.

"Kaitannya dengan buku itu?"

Sakura hampir lupa─"Itu buku astronomi, Sasuke- _kun._ Ada pembahasan bintang Vega dan Altair. Kaitannya dengan kisah Orihime dan festival Tanabata. Aku senang membaca ulang bagian yang jadi favoritku."

Sasuke termenung. Itu cerita umum. Dia juga pernah mendengarnya dari mulut Karin saat mereka bersama dalam tim Taka. Tentang Orihime Puteri Raja Langit─sebagai bintang Vega, dan Hikoboshi─sang bintang Altair. Keduanya jatuh cinta tanpa restu ayah Orihime. Mereka dikutuk berpisah jalan, melalui sungai─yang membentuk jalur _Milky Way_. Tujuh Juli, saat sungai mengering, mereka bertemu setelah berbulan memendam rindu.

Cerita picisan, begitu tanggapannya saat itu. Namun, melihat bahwa ternyata Sakura juga menyukai legenda tersebut. Entah sisi mana yang Sakura sukai. Sebab wanita ini senang membaca dan bermain analogi.

"Tetapi aku tidak punya kimono atau yukata."

Sasuke menunda keingintahuannya terhadap ketertarikan Sakura itu.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku bawa semuanya."

Sasuke terheran. "Kau bawa dalam koper itu?"

"Ya. Untuk berjaga-jaga di saat seperti ini."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke. "Terserah maumu."

Sakura selesai memijat kening Sasuke. Senyum merekah di wajah cantiknya. Ini akan jadi momen pertama mereka menghadiri festival Tanabata di pengelanaan.

"Nah. Sudah terasa lebih baik, Sasuke- _kun?_ "

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menenggelamkan kepala merah jambu itu dalam rengkuhan dada.

Sakura menahan tawa. Sasuke seperti tidak ingin melepas dekapan Sakura. Sebelum mata Sakura tertutup dan dia jatuh tertidur, dia sempat mendengar bisikan: _"oyasumi, Anata."_

.

 **o0o**

.

Sasuke sedang mengikat _tanzaku_ pada ranting pohon bambu. Dia memilih kertas permohonan berwarna biru. Sasuke menahan senyum saat dia melirik wanitanya melalui sudut mata.

Sakura berjinjit di atas dua kaki. Tangannya berusaha menggapai ranting bambu terpendek. Wanita itu kelihatan bersusah payah untuk dapat mengikat _tanzaku_ -nya dekat dengan milik Sasuke.

"Mau kuikatkan?" Sasuke menawarkan bantuan.

Sakura menggeleng. Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. "Nah! Sudah, Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Wanita itu tersenyum puas melihat kertas permohonannya meliuk-liuk tergantung di ranting bambu.

Sakura tak pernah membiarkan orang lain mengambil bagiannya, ya? Sasuke membatin. Dia mengangguk seraya mengembangkan payung merah bermotif bunga sakura.

Keramaian di sekelilingnya tenggelam oleh kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Sakura menerima uluran payung dari tangan Sasuke.

"Menulis permohonan apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Wanita itu tampak anggun dalam balutan _yukata_ warna magenta lembut. Pinggangnya diikat obi satin warna kuning dengan hiasan pita merah. Motif bunga sakura mempercantik _yukata-_ nya.

Sasuke mengamati jepit _kanzashi_ yang tersemat di kepala Sakura. Jepit itu berbentuk kelopak bunga yang disusun melingkar, berwarna merah dan pink, ada hiasan rumbai daun waru menjuntai jatuh di rambut Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia meraih lengan Sakura dan membawa wanita itu merapat padanya.

"Rahasia," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, melempar tatapan tidak puas. "Aku ingin tahu," ujarnya.

"Beritahu dulu, Sakura, isi permohonanmu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipi hendak merajuk. Tetapi hanya sebentar hingga tawa halusnya pecah. "Sasuke- _kun_ ini ya … Maunya orang lain menuruti kemauanmu dulu."

Sakura mengamati lelakinya. Sepertinya segala jenis pakaian selalu cocok di badan Sasuke. Dia kembali menelisik penampilan dirinya. Tidak sia-sia tiga puluh menit yang berlalu di kamar hostel tadi, dengan Sakura yang rusuh menyiapkan busana.

Sakura menyukai _kimono_ biru dongker yang membalut tubuh gagah Sasuke, berlapis _haori_ warna _bright navy_ motif guguran daun. Hamparan langit malam bagai berpindah menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke.

Wanita itu tertegun. Sasuke beraura seperti langit malam ….

"Hanya harapan kecil, Sasuke- _kun,_ " ujar Sakura. Dia tak ingin berhenti menyelami pesona lelaki itu. "Bayi yang cerdas dan sehat, untuk kita berdua."

Senyum Sakura merekah. Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

Memang benar, Sasuke bagai langit malam musim panas yang cerah dan hangat.

Sakura memutar langkahnya, berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. Dia mengangkat payung dengan tangan kanan, dan membawa tas _kinchaku_ dengan tangan kiri.

Sasuke terperanjat. "Kau sudah hamil?" tanyanya.

Seingatnya, mereka baru saja menikah tiga minggu lalu. Dia tidak percaya apabila Sakura hamil secepat itu.

Sasuke melihat kerumunan berkumpul di tanah lapang yang dipagari barisan tenda putih. Para pengunjung berjubel menyaksikan puncak acara festival. Kembang api.

Mereka berdua mendengar ledakan kembang api pertama. Mereka berhenti melangkah, menyaksikan jutaan warna memercik di langit malam. Biru. Merah. Hijau. Kuning. Melebur dalam kegelapan.

Sakura terpana melihatnya.

Sasuke menelan kekecewaan saat Sakura menggeleng.

"Belum, Sasuke- _kun._ Tapi kita harus berusaha supaya harapan terkabul, ya kan?"

Tatapan keduanya tidak berpaling dari langit dan kembang api.

Sakura menyelami opininya sekali lagi. Apabila Sasuke ialah langit malam, maka dia tak keberatan menjadi kembang api yang mewarnai hamparannya.

Sasuke tertegun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memahami jalan pikiran Sakura.

Wanita ini seperti kumpulan energi positif yang menjerat semestanya.

Sakura mendambakan anak untuk masa depan. Bohong jika Sasuke menampik kebahagiaan yang kini tengah bergejolak di hatinya.

Terlalu banyak warna yang meledak di angkasa malam ini.

"Ya. Sakura. Aku juga berharap hal yang sama."

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa terlempar kembali ke masa lalu.

Bayangan itu terlihat nyata sekali. Dua sosok yang bersinar dalam kegelapan, bergandengan tangan.

Perlahan, Sasuke melihat dirinya di masa lalu melebur ke masa kini, bersama Sakura di sisinya.

"Sasuke- _kun?_ "

"Hn."

"Aku ingin tahu isi permintaanmu."

"Sudah kubilang, sama sepertimu, Sakura."

"Hmm? Memangnya apa?"

"Kau ini keras kepala ya ... hanya keinginan kecil, Sakura. Agar Tuhan menaungi jalan yang mengikat kita bersama."

 **end**

 **o0o**

 **Trivia:**

Festival Tanabata: jatuh pada 7 Juli, untuk memperingati pertemuan Orihime (Puteri Raja Langit) dengan Hikoboshi sang penggembala sapi.

Kertas _Tanzaku_ : kertas warna-warni berisi harapan, biasanya digantung pada ranting pohon bambu.

Jepit _Kanzashi_ : jepit rambut berbentuk seperti bros kelopak bunga.

Tas _Kinchaku_ : tas serut khas Jepang, biasa dibawa wanita saat festival Tanabata.

Yukata dan Kimono: jenis pakaian tradisional Jepang.

Obi: _outfit_ yang dipakai bersama yukata, berfungsi seperti sabuk.


End file.
